Diary of Marie Therese Queen of France
by VampireJesseReeves
Summary: the man in the iron mask fanfiction. The diary of Louis' wife, Marie Therese.


Diary of a Marie Theresa Infanta of Spain/Queen of France

  
  
  
  


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Man in the Iron Mask, nor the characters. I am not making any money off of this fanfiction. Don't sue me (you wouldn't get much!)

  
  
  
  


Authors note : This is based on the movie, the Man in the Iron mask. I am going to say that Marie was the lady in the yellow dress in the ballroom with Louis. She had on a tiara so I said why not. She looked more spanish really, with her tanned skin and dark hair. So thats Marie :) 

  
  


June 7 1660

  
  


I am soon to be a wife, next month is the date they have agreed. I find France rather beautiful but the language does not suit me well. I miss my beloved spain, my beloved language. I am no beauty by all means, I think of myself as rather ugly. I try to make up for it in my charm and wit, but I am rather shy and it never shows out. I think my husband to be greatly dislikes this, he spends no spare time with me, only required time. I find it hard to understand his majesty at times, my french is far from perfect. He is not bad on the eyes, though I know there will never be love within this marriage. 

I saw him again today for a luncheon. My new servants tried to make my appearance pleasing, but it failed. All of my long hair pilled upon my head in endless braids and curls, a dress of light blue satin and the softest of laces with a new corset. I even let them put some of the cosmetics known to the french court upon my face. I must get used to dining in public, for one is never alone here. I am not a young bride either, at twenty two. But I shall put all of this past me, and I will try to be a very good and loving wife no matter the partners feelings. 

  
  


June 10 1660

I am a married woman now, and Queen Marie Theresa of France. It was a long, tedious ceramony. Standing in that heavy dress with the longest train for uncountable hours. I could barely breathe in that corset laced as tight as it could go, the many petticoats and the white silk with tons of french lace. I never felt so heavy, not to mention I could hardly keep my head up, the diamond tiara heavy upon my little neck. I am glad it is over though, the chapel was very hot and so many people, I nearly fainted. 

My husband, Louis, was very gentle with me last night. Though when I awoke this morning he was already gone. I wish he would have stayed, at least pretended he cared. I had lunch with my new mother in law, Ann. She is my father's sister, therefore she does not treat me like the rest at court.

  
  


July 1 1660

  
  


I find no time to write these days. Why write if you have nothing to say? The days pass in the same dull patterns. Awaking at 5 am. Dressing, 7 am for mass. 8 for breakfast. That is the time then Louis goes to see with his ministers and I am left with my servants to read. Exactly at noon is when the lunch is served, followed by his majesty going out to hunt or ride. I do nothing really during this time. It is hard to. I spend alot of it with Ann. The night festivites begin at 8 followed by card playing and billards. I am rather fond of the card playing. Midnight supper follows soon after. It goes on like this every single day!

  
  


July 10 1660

  
  


My month anniversary was yesterday. Louis spent some time with me, not alot. Gave me a book written in my native tougne of spanish. It was the first time he shared my bed in the past two weeks, he finds others for that. I do not think I am that bad of a person, he just does not spend enough time with me to relieze that. Dearest Ann says not to worry much on it, for her husband didnt either. I wonder if it is a sin to find the act quite enjoyable? I suppose I shall have to confess those sinful thoughts of mine to my confessor when he comes yet again tomorrow. 

I grow already tired of my new life, this journal keeps me going though. I hide it very well, I do not write in it till late at night after the servants all think me sleeping. I can't stand the fact that my husband will always love another. This weeks favorite is Christine. A costume ball has been planned and the invitation said I must attend, and be right by his side. I must stop writing now, I think I hear one of them stirring from their sleeps. 

  
  


July 20 1660

I am so glad the most dreaded ball is over. I think Louis must have been under alot of stress, he kept acting weird all night. We only shared one dance before he rushed out of the room, it is then I retired. I have not seen him since, I heard he grieves deeply for D'artagnan who has died. I know not how he died, but It must have been gruesome to turn my cold husband into grieving man. I wore a dress that has been at the seamstresses since my first arrival in Paris. It was of beautiful yellow silk, and I wore my new crown as queen.

I sense the slightest change within my husband. He seems more caring. Perhaps he has become the husband I always wished in him? He spent nearly the whole day with me, with the exceptions of his meetings. He even asked me to ride with him on some new horses. I was shocked but of course accepted, not wishing to turn away this new favor.

  
  


August 1 1660 

I was right, there is a wonderful change in him. He is caring and kind, it has gotten me past my shyness. Louis greatly enjoys my humor, tears were nearly rolling down his cheeks in the garden stroll today. Oh, I have never been so happy. I looked back on the previous entries at how terribly unhappy I was. He even shares my bed very regularly (every night in fact) Oh he is so gentle, and loving and caring. I look into his eyes and see nothing but happiness is well. I will like it very much hear.

  
  


August 15 1660 

  
  


Yet again another entry of happiness! We arrived at the royal country estate a few days ago, and it has been a very good end of summer season so far. It is not that hot here, so Louis and I ride the horses deep into the forests in the afternoons. Today, along with the ministers and all, had a nice lunch near a stream. I was wearing a new riding corset and it was a little bit difficult to sit down, but I managed. A little physical discomfort is very small compared to the newfound happiness.

  
  


September 20 1660

I have not written in awhile, due to the busy days. I have very wonderful news to report. I am to be a mother! I had suspected some of it, with the fatigue, sickness within the days in the past week. Late monthly course (which I thought was due to stress of being in such turmoil then happiness) The last of it came today when I fainted within the morning mass. I have never seen Louis so worried over me before. He sat right by our bedside I am told waiting for me to awake. He even wanted to stay in the room while the physcians examined me. When they told him of my condition he was absoultly estatic. He says he never even thought of children, which I find is rather odd but I dismissed it. 

Louis will not let me leave this bed yet though, which I find is downright silly. He says that I could still be weak from the fainting. Nonsense I say. 

October 1 1660

  
  


The days seem to past so fast, I can hardly keep up. We traveled to the country estate and I forgot to personally pack this journal. Very silly of me to forget. Louis is still very happy over the news of the child. He even dismisses the servant's when we lay down for sleep at night. He lets me snuggle close to him and lay my head upon his shoulder. We lay still and listen to the silence for awhile, enjoying the company. 

I do hate to say that I do feel weak alot. Sometimes so weak that I must sit alot during the day where I used to be very active. Anne is also very happy over the news of her first grandchild. She sits with me alot in my sitting room, and we read from the classics. The physcians refuse me to ride any horse in this condition, for fear of damage. To that I say foolishness, I know how to be careful.

  
  


October 31 1660

A wonderful feast for all hallows eve. A costume ball, so many wonderful outfits. I was too tired to attend the whole night, I stayed and had dinner and sat through a few dances before utterly exhausted and retired to bed. It is rather late, and I hear Louis coming to bed, Must stop writing

  
  


November 14 1660

  
  


I find myself rather plump these days, and these new fashions for me are like lounge covers! Whenever I say this Louis just laughs. He has assigned, General Andre to my bodyguards. He is one of the most trusted of the musketeers these days and I feel very safe with him. This child within me has become very active indeed, it is amazing to know that a living thing is growing inside of my body. The child seems most active for Louis in our private time. I suppose he can somehow sense that it is his fathers touch

January 26 1661

  
  


I thought I had lost this book, or worst it had been stolen. I suppose it happened within the confussion of moving to larger apartments. I have only two months left until this child comes into the kingdom. The baby shall occupy what was our old apartments, having so many nurses and nannies. I want to raise this child as no monarch but Ann has before, very close to the children I shall have. 

I feel such happiness bursting within me, Louis is so proud of me and our little creation. 

  
  


February 12 1661

A Grand Dauphin for France! Born eleven days ago. Today was the first day in which I felt well enough to write. It was a long, hard labor. Lasted nearly two days with pain I never though I would feel. Louis sat by my side the whole time, Ann as well. I was able, though very hardly, tune out the sound of the ministers who must be present at every royal birth. Louis is so very happy with the newborn prince, holding him every chance he gets.

Today was the first day I was outside, in my favorite gardens. I was wrapped up tightly due to the chill in the air. Louis went with me, as well as our son. The gardeners stopped to look at him, and agreed he is a very handsome boy. My dearest husband insisted he show him to Athos, who has just returned from travels. I could have thought I saw tears in dear Athos' eyes when he held the dear little boy.

It was then I though of something. Why continue this diary? I mean I started it to vent my frustrations on my loveless marriage and lonely life. I now have extreme happiness, my husband is very loving and caring. We have the best son, with my dark hair and his fathers piercing blue eyes. I will save this journal though, for my son and the children to come. 

I am glad though, that I had started this. It has been a wonderful companion, but not that my husband has become one I do not need this. It is with great sadness that I do part from this loyal journal....


End file.
